Shower's Power
by Hanzatsu-Hime
Summary: ZoNa ficcie! Usopp just installed a shower on the Going Merry on a blazing, boiling, insufferably hot day. Words get mixed up and two people get locked in a shower together. ONESHOT LEMON!


**_One Piece:_**

Shower's Power

"Oh man, it's so hot out here!" Nami whined as she fanned herself. The heat had been hard on the whole crew and well, anyone at sea. The largest heat wave on record was currently passing over the Grand Line region, affecting every single person within range. But with their adventures leading them through the route of One Piece, the Merry Go was getting the strong point of all the warmth. With no idea on how to counter it, the crew decided to cool down in their own way.

"Yeah…this could be a problem," Luffy panted as he lifted his hat and strung his fingers through his hair. His buttoned red jacket-like shirt was currently unbuttoned and flapping slightly in the light breeze. Sweat was clearly visibly around each shape of his muscles, illustrating just how buff he really was. He also loosened the cuffs of his pants so they weren't so tight on his legs, "there aren't even any birds around."

"Maybe because this crap heat would burn them into roasted chickens. Those feathers aren't removable." Sanji suggested while pulling his collar down and removing his tie. His jacket had already been discarded…somewhere, and his cigarettes. The smoke and lighter would just add to the problem of breathing that strained the crew's movements. He began to unfasten his shirt buttons too, not thinking it was appropriate, but wanting to cool down any way possible.

"How do you think I feel?" Chopper coughed out as he tried to hide in the shade behind the Crow's Nest pole. He had removed his hat to add to the cooling affect, but wasn't receiving any refuge.

"Glad I ain't got a fur coat all over my body." Zoro yawned as he sprawled himself out over the deck. He had removed his sash and the normal rough short sleeve shirt from his chest, allowing the wind to cool him down. The sight of his pecks heaving exasperatingly and his six pack glistening in the sun caught a certain redhead's attention. '_Man, I hate to say this, but that looks so…hot. Ugh, not hot…sexy. Wait, Zoro would kill me if I used that word when referring to him…Yeah, he is hot._' She smirked and giggled to herself.

"What're you laughing about?" Zoro groaned at the sound of her cheerfulness, "Just 'cause you've got such skimpy clothing and are cooler then the rest of us doesn't mean you can rub it in." Though Zoro had to admit, he had noticed how cool she really looked. Nami was wearing what one would wear in their own privacy, or so he thought, maybe to the beach. She had on a thin, small lower bikini half with one of her shawls wrapped intriguingly around her curvy hips. Her chest wore a matching bikini top, including size-wise. She was sweating less then him, but each drop added to her illuminating beauty, tracing her stomach and making her sparkle.

If it were cooler, he would get up and do something about that. Nami held some sort of charm Roronoa Zoro had fallen into and tried vigorously to get out of. But no matter what, he always ended up back in her web of tricks and becoming her pawn. He wasn't her servant or anything, but whatever Nami wanted that he could supply her with, he would give it to her immediately. He noticed these feelings the moment the two of them had first locked eyes and intensified since. _Really _intensified. Sometimes supplying with a feeling he never knew existed. Like right now, while he was staring at her creamy, voluptuous—

"I'm not rubbing anything in. I just…had a thought." Then she gave Zoro one of those smiles that would make any fan-man, because Nami needs a man to satisfy, melt and turn into vapour. Her eyes held a restless look that he had to admit, turned him on. He actually had to roll over, his back now in the air, just to try and lower the obviousness of his arousal. He hurt to sit like that, **a lot**, but it was better then her finding out. He'd just go to the bathroom in a bit if he hadn't calmed down. But that seemed to be a futile wish.

Nami then pouted once he turned over, he saw from the corner of his eye. It was as if he was what she had been thinking about… Hmm, that intrigued him. He grinned slightly and let a single rough chuckle go. "What's wrong?" he sounded restless too, "Missing something special?"

"Yeah," she answered, "a bath. My clothes are just sticking to my skin. Ahh…" she slipped her thumbs into the side strings of her (thong-like) bikini bottom and loosened it up, _unconsciously _moving it a tiny bit lower. Zoro gulped hard and pretended not to look, but couldn't move his eyes. He didn't care of Luffy or Chopper or even that damned Sanji saw him staring. Any regular man would look…right?

Then she turned her body half way around from her position on the top step, giving him a nice side view, letting him see how…developed she really was. And without giving him a chance to wonder about what was underneath that ever so easy to rip off fabric, she snuck a few fingers into the sides of her 'top', if you could call it that, and slowly detached the material from her skin. She moaned happily as the heated cloth was lifted off her chest, giving her the ability to breath lighter. Once again, Zoro ached. Now, a smart man would turn away and run to the bathroom, but Usopp had been in there all day…

"What on Earth could that crap long-nosed be doing in there? And in this crap heat too…" Sanji mumbled aloud.

"Who knows," Zoro grumbled uncaringly, mad that someone interrupted his quiet staring time, "let him over heat for all I care. One less mouth to feed."

"That's not nice," Luffy groaned from his position up on the S.S. Merry Go's goat head, "and it's too hot to be mean."

"Uh-huh." Nami exhaled. Zoro brought his attention back to her instantaneously, but noticed he had missed his chance to see anything special. '_Damn…_' he growled.

"Huh? What's wrong with you?" the swordsman heard someone above him say. He lifted his head slightly to look up at the source and had something poke the top of his jawbone and the bottom of his left eyelid.

"AHH!" Zoro shouted and jumped back, adding fuel to his bodily fire, "What the hell…? And just what have you been doing all day, long nose?"

"Hey, is that anyway to thank someone who has been labouring all day over a treat for his crew?" Usopp implied.

"What kinda treat?" Nami jumped up and hopped down the stairs to join the conversation, making Roronoa glad he averted his eyes half way through or believe it, there would've been a huge mess to clean up on deck that night.

"Oh something you'll enjoy, I guarantee it." He gave a thumbs up and wink, but no one seemed to notice.

"What? What? I wanna know!" Nami was definitely perking up and now had one of those truly happy smiles on her face.

"Why not see for yourself? C'mon, I'll show you." Usopp used his arm to motion for everyone to follow him. Once the rest of the crew had joined them, Usopp lead the crew down into the rear hall. Once the whole crew was inside, Usopp entered behind them, shoved to the left so they could get a better view, turned them to face the right and ran through them to his latest creation. Once he arrived, he pulled back the curtain and revealed it to his friends. They were all staring wide eyed at his latest invention.

"See? Isn't it great? I knew you'd like it. I think I deserve some kind of a reward for this much work for you all, don'tcha think?"

"…What is it?"

"What do you mean what is it? It's what I like to call a 'shower'. It's not the greatest since it's the first model, but it is functional."

"…What does it do?"

"What does it do? It showers you with water to cool you down. I was going to hook it up in the bath, but there wasn't enough room since it's in a curved over space. I figured I'd just install a lock on the rear hall door and that way, we can take showers instead of baths. See, there's even a drain so it won't flood our ship! Pretty ingenious, eh?"

"…Why?"

"Why? Well, because…uh, I just thought it would take less time with a shower and you'd be able to wash your hair easier with a stronger water pressure."

"I love it!" Nami said to support the 'hair-wash' idea.

"See? Someone realizes my greatness. This is supposed to help us cool down easier since a bath takes a good little while. Showers will be faster, but still cool ya down just the same. So there won't be a line up, or such a long one."

"…Oh." The crew still didn't really know what to think of this.

"So, now that you've accepted my hard work, who wants to go first?"

"ME! ME! I'M CAPTAIN, ME FIRST!"

"You should let the lady go first, crap head!" Sanji spat in anger at Luffy's inconsiderateness. Luffy didn't hear him though as he began to sing and get undressed. Everyone ran out of there like their ass had been burned in the heat. After feeling safe behind the closed door, everyone stopped to breath. Zoro saw, not stare, from the corner of his eye at how Nami's chest was heaving. Though so damn tempting, he looked away.

"No, that's okay. Like Zoro said, I'm cooler than all of you," –'_Yeah you are. And hotter too at the same time_.' Zoro thought as he whipped the sweat from his forehead with his forearm- "I'll go second then. Besides, he _is_ captain."

"Then I shall stay here and alert you once he has come out of there, Nami-swan!" Sanji smiled happily at the navigator. She smiled and nodded before heading down the hall. Zoro, Usopp and Chopper looked back at Sanji for a moment as he dropped to the ground and leaned his head into the wall corner. They just sighed at his pitiful state and followed what they thought to be Nami's lead up the stairs, leaving Sanji on the ground outside the door.

Once he had reached the top floor of the deck, Zoro looked around for the redhead causing his body changes, but couldn't find her. He searched around for a bit, but since the sun was still a while away from setting meaning the heat hadn't wavered yet, he decided to wait until she got out of the shower before talking to her. He needed to bring something to her attention.

He had to ask her to stop looking…like she did. And talking like she did, too. Just…stop being her. The way she was was really strenuous on him. He hadn't even had contact with her or even a real conversation and he was hard as a diamond. He thought to himself that if one more arousing event occurred from Nami, he would've been so erect; it would've had enough strength to lift him off the floor. It was…a pleasurable pain to feel this way. It hurt like hell with no way to release this time, but just the sight of her was pleasurable. The shivers her voice caused was pleasurable. Man, even the thought of her was pleasurable to him.

How upset he was that he felt this way.

He was about to head into his cabin when he heard Luffy squealing.

"ZORO! You can go in now!" Luffy exclaimed cheerful, now at full energy again (o joy XX), as he paraded around in nothing but his hat and a towel.

"…But I thought Nami was next in." Zoro said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Well, now she's not. I can't find her so you might as well go next." Luffy offered.

"Sure, anything to get out of this heat." '_And to destroy this hard on. Hopefully, the water's cold. Artic cold_.' "Oh, and Luffy? Let everyone known I'll be in there for quite some time. See ya!" He walked carefully over to the steps and down the flight, trying to hide the wad in his pants.

! _Just moments before…_ !

! KNOCK, KNOCK !

"Come in." Nami called from her slouched position on her bed.

"Nami-swan," Sanji answered as he peaked into the room, "Luffy just bolted out of the shower. If you want, you can head in now."

"Okay. Thanks!" she gathered all her belongings really quickly and raced out the door. Sanji was left in the dust and only flinched when he heard the door close a bit too loudly. He was left there alone… "Hmm…I wonder what Nami-swan's got in here…" he tiptoed into the room and closed the door so silently behind him…

! _With Nami…_ !

Nami stripped in a flash and was under the shower head in the blink of an eye. She pulled on the rope to allow the water to flow and relished the herd of droplets running down her skin. She moaned in remission as the water ran with a fair amount of pressure over her hardened nipples. She had been trying so hard to be patient, so hard to hide it, but it almost killed her. When he was heaving on the deck, when she imagined the sight of his erection, when he gave her that wolfish grin when he caught her staring. Oh, it was to die for! Zoro was so captivating and it was driving her crazy! No one seemed to notice, but she had placed her arm across her chest and over heart not to ease her heart beat because of Luffy. Oh no, it was to calm her blind heated racing love's judgement and to hide her obvious interest in the very attractive man known as Roronoa Zoro.

She stopped her pull on the water and stood there silently for what felt like forever, letting the water in her hair leak down her body. She began to wonder about Zoro. Like, why was he so appealing to her? Well, he was extremely physically attractive. She knew any straight girl with a heart would fall for him in a millisecond at the sight of his looks. Especially when he showed off his fangs with one of those mischievous or villainous grins. Nami felt a sensational chill travel down her spine. Her body shuddered from the feeling. Only Zoro could, as in ever before or later in life, conjure such a passionate response from her body. She couldn't control it. She just knew him and only him…

Again her breasts' tips grew sore with the thought of him in such a way. It wasn't even a perverted or sexual thought, but it was still a thought about him. Tension was growing on her end between them and it took all her willpower not to rip open his pants, sit on his manhood and rock herself if she had to. No matter what, she had to feel him inside her once. One night alone with him and she would rape him if she had to. He would hate her forever afterward, but it would be so worth it just to feel so whole, with him, for one special moment…

Damn, she felt her juices stirring, threatening to leak. She reached up for the rope again to attempt a cool down over her strange stomach feeling…

! _With Zoro…_ !

He quietly snuck into the rear hall and locked it ever so softly, trying not to stir Nami from some hiding spot in case she would decide to go next. He needed this shower more than her. His throbbing member was on the brink of erupting with just sheer pain of no release. Sure, the pain wouldn't completely vanish since he wouldn't be erupting in her and he would just end up the same way in a mere second of her crossing his mind, but he needed some freedom. Even if for just a second…

He tore his pants off with a little bit of difficulty, especially since he didn't want to graze his hard on. He sighed with no sound and made his way over to the shower. He took a few steps and thought he heard Nami's moan, like in all those dreams he had of her. He froze and examined the area carefully, making sure she, or anyone else, wasn't there. Once he saw no sign of movement or heard any sound, he continued his stroll over to the shower. Once he was only a couple of steps away, all he could think about was, '_Don't think of Nami, don't think of Nami…just don't think of Nami!_'

He pulled the shower curtain back and lifted his eyes just in time to see Nami reaching up for the rope, her arms above her head, with water slowly tracing every inch of her body.

! _Now with both of them…_ !

Nami and Zoro were frozen in place. Moments ago, thinking about the other in a sexual comforting way, and now they were in front of each other butt-naked, dripping with either sweat or water drops. Each other's body was reacting to the sight of their desire and the embarrassment of being so…exposed. Or that was so in Nami's case. She was blushing from the heat, as she said later, but it was obvious she had never seen a _guy's_…_guy_ before. Or at least one she was interested in.

Zoro on the other hand had blanked out so he could just take in the sight of her. He never thought he would get this chance again, so he wanted to burn it into his memory. But something happened then, something Zoro couldn't quite explain. And many pleasurable events occurred after just one tiny thing.

"Z…Zoro…" she said in such a shocked restless voice. And that's what made him snap. Zoro lost all self restrain right then and there and began making the situation his own.

As if he didn't move at all to get to her, Zoro suddenly had Nami in the strongest embrace she had ever felt with his hard manhood against her stomach almost knocking the wind out of her and his lips hungrily lavished her own in a way Nami had never even dreamt of. His lips were so demanding for passion, it was overwhelming. Her eyes just rolled back in her head as she brought her arms up around his neck, pulling him to her as much as her shaking anxious muscles could. She replied to his lips' caress with just as much lust and feeling, letting a whole-hearted moan escape her throat, her mind not noticing due to its current blank state. All she could process was, '_Oh…damn! He's so hot! I love him so…Uhh he tastes so good!_'

Zoro turned his head in the other direction and lowered his lips from hers to her neck. He recklessly marked her neck with his powerful lips, letting his tongue sneak through to taste her skin completely and using his fang to lightly mark her skin, finalizing her as his. He felt Nami's nipples hardened even more so, causing her to moan with mixed feeling and hold him closer to her naked body. That just made him work harder and faster, moving across her collarbone to the right of her neck now too.

Nami's eyes were half-open and filled with a fuzzy feeling. She could feel everything that was happening to her, but it was as if she wasn't even in her body anymore. Nothing seemed to matter to her more then the man holding her and using his mouth to make love to her neck. That's when she realized however, as if coming back to her body, she wanted to feel that all over her entire being. She moaned right at then end of her thought once he growled at her paced movement which caused her stomach to move his manhood. It was only driving her crazy and he was here with her, so why not make it an all out thing?

"Mmm…Zoro…" she said in a pleading voice, causing him to groan in an enthusiastic way, "Why are we doing this?"

He took one last bite and lick before coming up to her eyes. He was panting and had a few beads of sweat on his forehead, which made Nami lose control for a moment and letting some juice flow out of her womanhood. "Which part?' he asked exasperatedly.

"The part where you're using your lips to have hard core sex with my neck." She answered in a somehow calm voice. Oh, that did it. She didn't even realize until it was too late what she had just done to him.

"No Nami," he whispered huskily as he now stepped into the shower and cornered her against the wall, "I want to have hot strong irresistibly passionate hard core sex with you. All of you. Every inch of your body intertwined with mine. Right now." That was all she needed to hear.

She leapt at him with her arms looping around his neck and her mouth latching onto his. Zoro attacked back, using his tongue to slip between her two rose petal lips to gain entrance into one of her special entrances. The other would be his to mark as his own soon, too. She accepted him inside and he began to taste and savour every inch of her moist cave. She couldn't stop the moans that were escaping her today and just filled them with more and more force with each one. Zoro, knowing he wouldn't last for much longer, placed his hands at the top of her thighs and began to rub up and down in a very sensual way. Nami tried to arch forward, but couldn't move between the force of his hands and the hardness of his member. She was stuck in a pleasurable twister with no exit. Her mind went fuzzy again and she lost all self control. One hand began snaking its way down his front, tracing every edge of his front muscles, until her hand began to go past his mid section. He gasped between their lips and pulled back.

"Nami," he panted out, only sending her more over the edge, "you really don't want to do that."

"Why not?" she gave him that overpowering teasing smile he loved so much, "Don't you want to have fun too?"

"Oh, I do," he answered in a voice similar to hers while bringing one of his hands up to her breast and squeezing her aching tip, causing her to black out for a moment, "but if you start playing with me, you'll miss the grand finale and I really want to keep my promise of strong," he cupped her breast and dragged his fingers down her skin to squeeze it,

"irresistibly passionate," he used his other hand's fingers to trace up her thigh and onto her right butt cheek and rub her,

"hard core," that ass grabbing hand now traced up her side, over her hip, and landed on the back of her head where he helpfully turned her head so he could whisper so manly in her ear,

"sex with you…" then he nibbled on her earlobe with her fangs, ending the trivial play.

All she could think of to do was reach her right leg up around his waist and beg for him, "Zoro, oh please, just fuck me **hard!**"

"As you wish." He answered into her ear as he picked her up and brought her out of the shower area. All she did was hold onto him as best she could in a blind passionate state. He gently placed her in the middle of the blank floor with one hand behind her head and the other in the small of her back. Once he knew she was there unharmed, he got on his knees and crawled over her in a medium pace just to tease her more. With his head eventually over hers, his earrings dangled to a halt as he stared down at her heated face and desire-burning eyes. "Are you ready? 'Cause if not," he bent down to her ear again without letting any part of his flexible body make contact with hers, "I'm basically gonna rape you right here and now. You can't tease me and get away with it anymore. I have my own way at getting back at you."

"Show me this overpowering strength you have. Let me experience you in only a way I ever can." She said in a passionate voice.  
In no time at all, his body rested over hers with his hands gently gripping her thighs as he spread her legs wide open. Nami ached and shivered as she felt Zoro's breath run over her body and tickle her sacred cave. He was one with a barrier only Zoro could penetrate with his overwhelming control over her. He fixed his position over her again to make sure he fit perfectly within her. Once his tip rested at her entrance he looked her in the eyes. "Grab onto my neck. Dig as hard as you want until the pain goes away. Don't worry about me, just feel it and let me know." She nodded and inhaled, giving him the signal to go ahead.

He crept inside her womanhood and struck through her last trace of being a virgin. She did as she was told and dug hard into his neck, moving her fingers up and down his clearly visible spine, just to show him how much pain she was in. As it lessened, she let up a bit, then exhaled. He took that as a sign and rocked out of her, once she gripped his shoulders, he went into her again. He began to rock in and out of her, his length filling her up each time.

"Ahhh…Uhhhh…Ohhhh…Z-Zoro…h-har-rder…mm, fa-aster!" She moaned louder and louder, especially with each letter of his name. He just growled hard in response and did as he was told. His movements picked up in pace, almost as if someone was fast-forwarding time. He grabbed her lips urgently, bruising them with his strength. No matter what he did he couldn't silence her moans. They just got louder and louder with each of his thrusts into her cave.

"Ohhh….Z-Zoro…don't—don't…e-ever…st-top…Ahh…Ohhh…Ohh, Zoro…harder…har-ar-der…" his thrusts grew in force as she called on him to move with more and more energy. He moved his lips down to her throat, letting her continue her verbal expressions, feeling her throat rumble with each word as his own growled in response.

"Ahhh…Ohhh…Oh, Zoro…I'm…I'm co-comi-ng…Ohhh…" that last one sounded more emotional.

"Ohh, me…too…" he mustered out as his felt passion flood all his senses completely, his mind losing any thought whatsoever.

"Ohh…Ohh-Ahh…Zor--…ZORO!" Nami shouted as she felt him erupted his creamy white fluid inside her. She rocked on him one more time and climaxed herself. The two lay stuck together, panting madly with sweat completely coating their bodies. The rise and fall of Nami's chest against his own made Zoro very pleased with himself. He felt so whole being inside her and wished they really could never stop. To go on like that forever with Nami would be his greatest dream come true.

"…W—wow…" Nami huffed out in an exhausted voice, making Zoro smirked.

"Yeah, you were…really amazing." He answered and kissed her cheek while finally escaping her opening and rolling over. Nami whined as he left her, which he heard so clearly, so he pulled her up against him, embracing her with as much strength he thought he had left.

"Nothing…could possibly compare to that…You're just…oh, wonderful." She rolled in to face him and cuddled up close.

"Heh, yeah…" he agreed, still puffing for air.

"…Y'know…" Nami sounded sad. He looked down at her and brushed a few wet strands off her forehead to reveal her entire face to him; the face he fell in love with, "someone will want to use the shower soon."

"Oh shit!" Zoro exclaimed, just realizing it, but having no motivation to move, "What'll we do?"

"I don't know," she hugged him closer, "but I don't wanna leave…"

He understood what she meant. She didn't want to leave him and this moment. He felt the same about her. It was so…incredible. Just thinking about it tired him out now. It took more energy to make love to Nami then he took to face Hawkeye. He never realized she was his strongest opponent. Yet, she was also his love. A tangled web indeed.

"Shh, it's okay," he comforted while rubbing his hand up and down her back, "I promise things are gonna change for the better. Nami, no matter what you say, you're mine now. And you've got a missing barrier and a few hickies to prove it. Maybe even a fang mark or two."

She giggled and arched her back toward him.

"It sounds kinda…kinky." She admitted with a smile.

"I know." He whispered in that deep voice of his.

"So, what do we do now?" she asked. She sounded tired to his ears. He smiled, proud of his work, though his eyes were half open too. Man, she was formidable.

"Why don't we clean up and head on off to bed?" he suggested as he somehow stood up with her in his arms.

"Alright," she agreed with a smile, "but it'll have to be my bed."  
!  
  
**Author Notes:**

Mt first 'Rated: M' ficcie. I wanna c wut u guys think so I cn think whether or not 2 add dis stuff 2 "Words From The Heart". Let me noe!

Ja ne!


End file.
